InuYasha- After The Final Act
by The Smexy Hetalian
Summary: "Once upon a time, a reckless half- demon fell in love with the girl from the future... Well, that story was already told by many in the village I once lived in. My master told me this story as a child, even now I still can't believe that was my Mom and Dad who went on many adventures!"
1. Chapter 1

Recap on the original "The Final Act":

It had been 3 years that Kagome went back to the other world after the final battle with Naraku. Then after those 3 years, she came back to the feudal era, 4 years later married a certain hot tempered half-demon, and lived happily ever after... That was the story that was told in my village, but it only get more unbelievable.

(A/N: Kaede had passed away prior to InuYasha and Kagome's marriage)

One normal morning, InuYasha has woken up to his wife in pain and sick, clenching her lower abdomen. He didn't know what to do, she has never acted this way before. The first thing he did was make herbal porridge that he learned from his mother, Izayoi. InuYasha then gave it to his wife to ease the pain. Though it was easing slowly, the pain did not go away. The half-demon was running out of ideas. He then decided to take her to the new village priestess and caretaker, Rin, who was now of age 15. "Kagome-sama! Sango is here too. Do you want me to tell her that you've arrived and that you needed something taken care of?" Rin said. "Yes. that would be great." Kagome turns to her husband, "InuYasha, thanks for helping me. I'm sure I can take it from here." "O-ok, if you're sure." Rin came back and took Kagome inside the hut and InuYasha patiently waiting outside.

"Hey Kagome, long time no see!" Sango said cheerfully. "Hey Sango, I'm doing OK..." Sango and Rin sat Kagome down to talk about her feeling sick. "So Kagome, how long have you been feeling sick?" Sango said. "Well, just recently. Some days I feel dizzy and nauseous, but this morning I had a pain in my stomach and couldn't even get out of bed." Rin replied, "Kagome, have you been losing your appetite lately or have gotten sad and/or angry really easily?" "Now that I think about it, I have." Kagome said. "Hold on, i think i might know the reason you're sick like this. Rin, Come here." Sango said motioning Rin to head over to her. Sango whispered something in Rin's ear that made her blush and squeal. "Does that mean... My lord is going to be an... Uncle?!" Rin said with a bright smile. Kagome faced the two of them and said with a blush, "WHA... What did you say?!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1 (last chapter) and Chapter 2 (Now) are the only chapters that will have Kagome pregnant, next is where the real story and drama starts! STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES!_

* * *

InuYasha sits a few meters of the hut Kagome was getting examined. Until he finally sees her walk out, Running to her, noticing tears forming on her face. 'Why is she crying' he thought to himself. Kagome finally speaks up "InuYasha, sorry for making you wait, and for scaring you earlier." Now InuYasha felt bad, "Its ok Kagome, try not to be so reckless, I don't know what I'd do if something bad happened to you." "There's nothing to worry about anymore.. I'm.. fine"

She then pulled InuYasha into a tight embrace. "Kagome," InuYasha started "What did the girls say? What's making you sick? Can it be cured?" Kagome sighed in exasperation "Before that, there's something I need to tell you." "Look, unless it has something to do with you being sick, it can wait…" "But InuYasha, this certain _something_ is causing me to be sick…" InuYasha snapped back to what Kagome had just said. "Damn… I knew someone was behind this! When I find out who did this, will get a taste of Tessaiga!" Kagome giggles, Leaving InuYasha feeling imitated. "What's so funny?" Kagome mumbled underneath her breath while still giggling, "Honestly, what am I going to do with you…," Then Kagome finally said,

"Dearest… I need to tell you that certain something I mentioned earlier." Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and placed it on her stomach. InuYasha was confused. "Right here. InuYasha… I'm blessed with your child."

* * *

Hey my lovelys, srry if this chapter was short. I'm having MAJOR Writers Block! Anyways, thank you for reading and im now going to sleep... *Curls into a little ball and falls asleep*


	3. Chapter 3

***4 years later***

InuYasha hid behind a tree as he sensed something coming closer. His dog ears twitched as he saw something from the other side of the tree he was hiding at. He jumped out from his hiding place and by his surprise no one was there. He saw above in the leaves of the tree and a child landed on his shoulder and there she was: a little girl around the age of four. Kagome gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who they named Juanine. She had olive green eyes and her mother's raven black hair that was cut short (she has no dog ears). She was wearing a white kimono.

Her glance was like the one of an angel, although she was a hanyou, like her father. "You didn't catch me, Papa! I win again!'' she said happily. "But you were... How did you...?" He said confused. This was the 3rd game of hide and seek they've played today, she indeed possessed her father's stealth… He smiled. Grabbing her waist and he spun her around in the air. She laugh childly. He loved her laugh. He loved to make her happy. She was one of the two girls he loved most in the world. "Come on little missy, let's go home. I promise your mother we'd be back by sunset." he said. He placed her on his back.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and held tight onto his crimson robe. He began to run on full speed back to their hut that was outside of Kaede's Village. He knew she liked it when he ran fast, so he ran even faster. When they arrived it was almost sunset. There, outside, was a woman doing laundry. The air brushed softly her long and raven hair. She was wearing priestess clothing (chihaya). She turned her head and saw her husband and daughter arriving. "InuYasha! Juanine!" she shouted from afar and crouching down to give her daughter a hug. Juanine got off from the man's back and ran towards her mother. "Mommy!" Juanine shouted and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. She dropped off of her mother's neck.

"Did you have fun?" the Kagome asked standing back up. With InuYasha left behind, he walked towards his wife, and kissed her on the cheek and asked "What have you been doing while we were outside?". He stare at her beautiful brown eyes."Just laundry, house cleaning and dinner" she answered back. "Yay! I'm hungry!" Juanine shouted and ran towards the hut.

'Do you want me to help you with the laundry, Kagome?" he asked tenderly. She nodded softly and gave a smile. "Yes… thanks, InuYasha." 

* * *

Yeeeeaaahhh... sorry for not adding the "drama" that I said I was going to do... Thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
